ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fun TV
''Fun TV ''is an defunct Micronesian children's channel that broadcast from 25 June 2005 until 30 September 2015. History It began broadcasting in 2005 alongside the Micronesian versions of Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney (then Disney Junior), which continued to air until 14 June 2018. It broadcasts children's shows, and broadcasts from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM, and operates the official website. Closure In 2015, the channel closed at 6:00 PM, with the last program being Kitchen Sink. Programs Original Programming *''Troll in the City'' *''Kitchen Sink'' *''Ants in the Hell'' *''The Big Monkeys'' *''The Adventures of the 40 Troll Kids'' Acquired Programming * 64 Zoo Lane * Arthur! and the Square Knights of the Round Table * A Kind of Magic * The Amazing Splashinis * Angela Anaconda * Arthur * Atomic Betty * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Jake * Baby Potter: The Series * The Backyardigans * Barney & Friends * Being Ian * Binka * BoBoiBoy * Bob the Builder * Bubble Bip * Boohbah * The Brothers Flub * Black Hole High * Captain Biceps * Captain Flamingo * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Chris Colorado * Corneil et Bernie * Code Lyoko * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow & Chicken * Cyberchase * Danger Mouse (2015 series) * Dark Knights * Dennis & Gnasher (1996 series) * Dexter's Laboratory * Diary of Kareem * Draw with Piwi! * Danny & Daddy * Driver Dan's Story Train * Dora the Explorer * Eckhart * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy * Egyxos * Engie Benjy * Exo-Squad * Fanta Babies: The Series * Frank vs Girard * Franny's Feet * Fraggle Rock * FloopaLoo, Where Are You? * The Furchester Hotel * Flying Rhino Junior High * Galactik Football * George of the Jungle (2007 series) * G.I. Joe: Renegades * Harold and the Purple Crayon * Hi-5 USA * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Haseeb in the World of Numbers * Hoze Houndz * I Am Frankie * In a Galaxy Near You * Katie and Orbie * Knights-A-Lot * Kong: The Animated Series * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Little Princess * Little Robots * Littlest Pet Shop (2012 series) * Lola & Virginia * LazyTown * Martin Mystery * Max Steel * Mega Babies * Move with Mimik! * Mimi and Mr. Bobo * Mission Odyssey * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mission to Mars: The Series * MP4orce * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * My Little Pony 'n Friends * Noobees * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oddworld Unleashed * Onn - Off * Oscar's Oasis * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pigeon Boy * Pajanimals * Pippi Longstocking * Plankton Invasion * Peg + Cat * Pongwiffy * Postman Pat * The Powerpuff Girls * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Pumpkin Reports * Pingu * Regal Academy * Rainbow Fish * Rob the Robot * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Salty's Lighthouse * Saif the Brave Young Man * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Secret Mission Adventures * Snohy * Shaun the Sheep * Simsala Grimm * Snorks * Slugterra * Sonic Boom * Snailsbury Tales * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spongebob Squarepants * Squeaky The Dog * Street Football * Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress * Team Galaxy * Teletubbies (original series) * Teo * Tiny Planets * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Noble Biography of the Prophet * The Parrot Learns Spelling * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * The Adventures of Tintin * The Amazing Spiez! * The Mozart Band * The Mummy * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Owl * The Save-Ums * The Secret Show * The Smurfs * The Troublemaker Grandson * The World of Piwi! * Thomas & Friends * Thunderbirds Are Go * Totally Spies! * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Turbo FAST * Tweenies * Tyrone's News * Ultimate Spider-Man * Xiaolin Showdown * Yoho Ahoy * What's New, Angels? * Wicked Science * Wimzie's House * Wheel Squad * WinneToons * Wing Commander Academy * Zaki Adventures * Zoey 101 See also * The Micronesian Network Group Category:The Micronesian Network Group Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks